The invention relates to a set of linear drives, able to be employed independently of each other, including at least one fluid power linear drive and at least one electrical linear drive, whose principal housing body is in each case provided with an elongated receiving space, the receiving space of the fluid power linear drive containing fluid power drive means and the receiving space of the electrical linear drive comprising electrically operatable drive means therein.